degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zane Park
Zane Park is an openly gay senior that attends Degrassi Community School. He has a guest appearance in Season 9 and is a recurring character in Season 10. He is the starting kicker of the Degrassi football team and is in an open relationship with Riley Stavros, and is portrayed by Shannon Kook-Chun. Character History 'Season 9' In In Your Eyes, Zane is in the same yoga class as Riley. When Anya joins, she notices Riley checking him out, and states that he has a crush on him. Zane finds out that Riley is gay, and they begin to hang out by going to the Dot. The two eventually end up at a construction site, where the two start to talk. However, they are interrupted by a security guard, and Riley runs off because he is afraid that he will lose his temper and attack the guard. The next day, Zane is mad at Riley for leaving him with the guard, but still wants him to come to the LGBT mixer at Above the Dot. He is disappointed when Riley initially refuses because of his fear of coming out, but eventually he shows up and they dance together. Zane says hes glad Riley has come out. As they leave, Zane calls for a taxi and they say their goodbye s. As Zane gets into the taxi, Riley grabs him and kisses him. Then Zane gets into the taxi and drives away. Season 10 In [[99 Problems (1)|'99 Problems (1)']], Zane tries out for the kicker position on the football team. Riley is somewhat reluctant to have Zane try out, because he doesn't want anyone to find out that he is gay or dating Zane. Riley soon accepts that Zane is trying out for the team, but tells him to keep away from him when they are in the locker room. Zane becomes irritated and tells Riley that he can keep his distance from him everywhere, not just in the locker room. Drew interrupts them asking if he was bothering them. Riley answers, "No, we're finished.", while looking at Zane, implying that their relationship is over. In [[99 Problems (2)|'99 Problems (2)']], Zane becomes the team's new kicker and Riley the new QB1. The whole team gets on the school bus to go to the game, but when they get off they learn that they can't play, until the school learns who tied Drew up to they flag pole. Zane asks Riley if it was worth it, and Riley confesses to hazing Drew. Riley is suspended for five games and watches the team play. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2) Zane is seen helping Riley and Anya with their Algebra homework and start thus start recreating his feelings for Riley. In Still Fighting It (2) Riley risks his renewed relationship with Zane when he reacts in violent ways due to homophobic comments. He tries to defend Zane from bullies like Owen, but when he finds offensive words written on his locker and on a school bus, he gets really furious and punches Owen in the face. This backfires because Owen later jumps Zane and throws him into a dumpster behind the Dot, where Zane was going to meet Riley. Zane gets really mad and leaves Riley when he tries to help him. Riley apologizes to Zane and, when Zane is being auctioned off at the Bachelor Auction, Riley bids $50 and wins a date with Zane, surprising everyone around. Zane gives Riley another chance and they both decides that it is best to keep their relationship secret rather than making it public. Relationships *Riley Stavros **First Relationship ***Start Up: [[In Your Eyes|"In Your Eyes"]] (918) ***Break Up: [[99 Problems (2)|'"99 Problems (2)" ']](1005) ****Reason: Riley refused to acknowledge Zane in public and wouldn't come out for him **Second Relationship ***Start Up: [["Still Fighting it (1)" |'"Still Fighting it (2)" ']](1020) Category:Homosexuals Category:Season 10 Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 9 Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Category:Relationships Category:Homosexuality Category:Riley Stavros Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Football Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Football Category:Seniors